Unspoken
by Cat Goliath
Summary: We've all heard the term 'silence is golden' and 'actions speak louder than words'. Sometimes, it's what they don't say that makes the most impact. Juvia might have not known why Gray first left the guild, but that didn't stop her from following him.


A figure slumped out of the guild quietly, slipping out of the two swinging doors unnoticed as he descended down the small unpaved hill that led to the guild behind him; Fairy Tail. Unknown to the bare chested male, someone did notice his departure and was now following the dark haired teen as he walked onwards, his expression blank as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Peering from behind a tree trunk, the blue haired water mage continued to glance at the disappearing ice mage, unsure if following him at a time like this was such a wise decision. Although Juvia was use to following Gray, this time felt different than the others. Instead of Gray being surrounded by other members of the guild or having a more lively expression on his features, the dark eyed teen seemed almost melancholy as he silently walked down the path that led into town. Not liking the man she liked so much in such a state, Juvia pressed onward, following the teen as he entered town.

Trying her best to avoid any collisions with the townsfolk, Juvia swiftly spun out of the people's way, her footsteps landing silently as she continued to duck and hide behind objects that would cover her whenever she felt that the ice mage may look back. Juvia cautiously looked up from behind a set of crates, watching as Gray continued onward after dubbing the area safe. Juvia was starting to get worried, from what she has seen and learned of Gray Fullbuster over the past year she was a part of Fairy Tail, he wasn't one to leave the guild unless it was for a mission. The normally laid back and passionate character that was Gray Fullbuster was now quiet and seemed almost hidden within himself as he neared the edge the town.

Pushing herself upward, Juvia continued to follow the ice mage silently, hesitating slightly when Gray stopped and turned to a flower cart on his left. Once ducking behind a large bush, Juvia strained her ears forward as she tried to catch the small conversation between Gray and the flower cart owner. Even with her better than usual hearing, the water mage could only catch a few snippets of the conversation between the two.

"For...lucky lady," the flower woman questioned, a knowing smile creeping at the corner of her mouth as she handed Gray a bouquet of blue tinted lilies. Accepting the bouquet graciously, Gray nodded slightly before paying the cart owner.

"Very special," Gray mumbled, his eyes lost in a memory as his own lips pulled into a slight smile. Juvia's breath hitched at the sight of the smile, this kind of smile seemed almost special, reserved only for certain people, yet held a sort of sadness that Juvia couldn't understand. Yet as she looked at that smile on his face, Juvia couldn't help but feel her heart drop and speed up in jealousy at the same time. Once Gray was out of hearing distance, Juvia raced over towards the flower woman, twigs and stray leaves clinging to her vibrant blue hair and dark white fur lined clothing.

"I need you to tell me what Mr. Fullbuster said. Juvia must learn of his whereabouts and who the flowers are for," Juvia stated seriously, her lips pressed into a firm line as the aged woman before her looked up in shock before her expression shifted to that of an amused look.

"Well then, I can't really talk about my customers to complete strangers. So either you buy something, or go away. Yah gunna ruin my business," the woman said with a sneaky smile, her bright green eyes shining with mirth as Juvia let out a loud sigh and fumbled with a pocket of her dress, pulling out a couple paper jewels in the process. Pouting as she slammed the bills on the wooden cart, Juvia pointed towards the cheapest flower there before glancing down at the woman as she plucked and cut the stem of the flower.

"That boy has been coming here for a while. Maybe a year of two. Always the same flowers and heads off towards the ocean, seems like he's meetin a certain sweetheart ta me, but I neva ask bout that," the woman shrugged before handing Juvia the single white petaled daisy. Juvia stiffly nodded her thanks before running off towards the ocean, her mind running frantically as the ocean soon came into view.

A run of emotions bloomed in Juvia as the back of Gray's back came into view. She felt angry, angry at the mysterious love rival that somehow managed to capture Gray's attention and somehow keep it. She was scared that maybe with this love interest, she may have to give up on him, because wouldn't it be best that if he was happy, she should just let it be. Above all else though, Juvia was reluctant to just give up without even trying, Gray was the one that pulled her out of the darkness and without him, she may go back to that darkness. Gray deserved so much for that, and Juvia felt that she had a sense of duty to be the one to return that and be the one to bring him the same happiness that he brought her. Feeling a better sense of determination, Juvia sped up, her pale hand clutching the white petaled daisy tightly as Gray's sitting form came closer and closer.

Now only a few feet from the sitting teen, Juvia paused in confusion. From what she could tell, it was only him and her at the rocky cliff that overshadowed the ocean. It was strange to Juvia, if someone was waiting for someone, wouldn't they be more alert as they waited for the one they care about? But instead, Gray was sitting with his knees pressed to his chest, oblivious to even Juvia's close proximity.

Cautiously, Juvia crept closer before taking a seat next to Gray, her presence still unknown to the ice mage as his right hand clenched the vibrant blue tinted lilies tightly. Unexpectedly to Juvia, Gray began to get up, the flowers hanging limply in his hand as he neared the cliff's edge. Wide eyed, Juvia continued to watch Gray, ready to move at any given moment if he decided to do anything crazy. Throwing his arm back, Gray threw the bouquet of flowers into the ocean, their petals scattering as the wind and force of gravity ripped at the paper containing the bouquet and separated the flowers before they landed in the roaring ocean with a loud splat.

Juvia couldn't help herself as she gave out a loud cry at the sight. "Mr. Fullbuster!" Upon hearing his name, Gray spun around quickly, shock marring his features as Juvia continued to look up at him with her wide blue eyes.

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" Gray questioned, still in a bit of a daze as he slowly approached the sitting teen.

"Mr. Fullbuster! Juvia thought those were for your love interest? Why did Mr. Fullbuster throw them to the sea? Is the ocean Juvia's love rival?" Juvia questioned, clearly confused by the whole situation she found herself in.

"Ur's not my love interest!" Gray shouted hotly, his dark eyes avoiding hers as he plopped down on the green grass beside Juvia. Juvia's eyes widened a bit more at the name that escaped Gray's lips, feeling a hint of jealousy at the sound of the feminine name.

"Juvia is no fool, Juvia knows you like Ur. Let Juvia show Mr. Fullbuster that she is the one for Mr. Fullbuster!" Juvia proclaimed as she leaned in forward, her eyes blazing with jealousy as Gray cringed back a bit. Almost suddenly, his features started to grow cold, startling Juvia out of her moment.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" Gray started to frown slightly at the water mage before him. His body stiffened immensely before his gaze returned back towards the ocean, softening his features before the ice mage let out a sigh.

"My teacher, Ur, is dead. She sacrificed herself to save her students." Juvia's eyes widened at Gray's sudden admittance; shocked to hear such a sad thing. Peering at Gray's calm composure, Juvia felt that comfort was far from what the dark haired teen needed, so Juvia simple sat there, unsure as to what to do now. Looking out towards the ocean, Juvia took notice of the setting sun. Bursts of orange, red, and pinks filled the sky in bright cheerful tones, casting their glow against the calm sea.

Feeling unneeded in this situation, Juvia rose silently, ready to leave the ice mage alone in his way of mourning his former teacher. Before she could even turn away, a large hand encircled hers. Startled by Gray's sudden action, Juvia froze on the spot, her heartbeat raced as her legs quivered slightly before dropping to her knees, unable to support herself. Holding back her giddy reaction, Juvia remained quiet, just enjoying the feel of Gray's tan hand holding hers, the daisy laying forgotten in their handhold.

* * *

**I'll be honest, not all too happy with this. But I still like the idea for it, and I can't expect all my things to turn out great. Day two for Gruvia week! Leave me a though and any suggestions for me so I can improve in the future. Thanks for reading! Hope you like! I own nothing!**


End file.
